Episode 8514 (17th November 2014)
Plot Sally makes Tim a breakfast with a cheerful demeanour, telling Sophie she's lulling him into a false sense of security while she watches what he's up to. Sinead is sorry that Chesney parted from his mother on bad terms but he tells her that she's not worth her concern. Michael has plans to go back to the bar where the manageress knew Gavin and Gail agrees to go with him. Michelle prepares for a hoedown party for Country and Western fan Len Sheldon's birthday. Tony gives Owen work on a warehouse conversion on Stanley Street. Steve is hungover and unable to assist Michelle. Tim asks Anna for more reading lessons. Craig offers Faye some money so she can join in on a school trip but she refuses. Sally looks through the window of the cafe and sees Tim and Anna laughing together. Katy is excited about her paramedic training. Michelle tells Liz she's standing by Steve and waiting until he snaps out of his present temperament. Len Sheldon asks Michelle to organise a mechanical bull at one day's notice. He is taken with Liz. Sophie sees Tim giving Anna flowers and tells Maddie that Sally's suspicions about the two of them are correct. She worries how she's going to tell her and asks Maddie to fetch her. When Carla moans about how hard it’s proving to find a trainee manager, Alya overhears and asks if she can apply for the job. Carla sets an interview up. Maddie tells Sally she has to come home. Desperate to avoid Michelle, Steve sneaks back to the bistro and orders up a cocktail. Steph’s amused to see him back again. Sophie tells an upset Sally what she saw. Gail and Michael await for manager Annette MacKenzie. Alya has her interview. Sally storms round to No. 6. There Anna is giving Tim another lesson when she bursts in and demands to know what's going on. She makes accusations against the two of them and leaves the house in tears. Cast Regular cast *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Maddie Heath - Amy James-Kelly *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Carla Connor - Alison King *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry Guest cast *Len Sheldon - Ronald Pickup *Barmaid - Sabina Arthur Places *Coronation Street - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and conservatory *5 Coronation Street - Back yard *6 Coronation Street - Garden *8 Coronation Street - Garden *The Kabin *Websters' Auto Centre *Underworld - Office and factory floor *Just Nick's *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *V Court Fitness *Manchester bar Notes *Although the character is not yet divorced, Alison King is re-credited as Carla Connor from this episode onwards. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sally demands to know what is going on between Anna and Tim; And Tony offers Owen work on a warehouse conversion. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,560,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2014 episodes